The Law of Retribution
The Law of Retribution Key is the first Trial mission available in WARFRAME. Its blueprint is available for purchase in the marketplace for . This Mission can be completed with a minimum of 4 Tenno for an additional challenge. The raid is located on Earth and there are three Stages, with multiple challenges and puzzles that need completion in order to progress. Mission Overview Stage 1: Tritium Sabotage The first stage transports players into a Grineer Forest. The objective is to destroy all the nearby Toxin Injectors with a charged Tritium Battery. From the initial spawn point, head to the center of the map to encounter a door with two sets of pressure pad doors. These doors require two players to step on two different pressure pads in order to open it. Be sure to coordinate the squad, as all the doors in this mission use this mechanism. Upon entering, the players will gradually lose contact to the Lotus, with Lotus barely being able to warn them of the poisonous gas interfering with her connection before the transmission cuts off, blocking any indicative objective HUD and ultimately leaving the cell to figure out the puzzles by themselves. It is soon revealed by Councilor Vay Hek that the Grineer Forest is essentially being polluted by the poisonous gas produced by nearby Toxin Injectors, which will constantly drain the players' health with damage. The objective is to destroy all four Toxin Injectors in order to stop the pollution by detonating a charged Tritium Battery. A Tritium Battery can be obtained from a Tritium Battery Dispenser in the middle of the map connecting to the four Toxin Injectors. A battery can be dispensed by hacking the two Grineer Consoles next to it. Once dispensed, the battery will need a large energy source from a warframe in order to charge it, which can be done by carrying it ( ). The carrier's energy will be drained by 25s-1 when charging and they will be unable to use any abilities. If the holder's energy reserve runs out, the battery will be automatically dropped and another player must substitute before it destabilize ane explodes. If left uncharged long enough, it will eventually explode prematurely, sending players back to square one. Once the battery is charged, carry with care and do not engage in combat as rough movement such as sprinting and knockdown can reduce its stability. There are four Toxin Injectors in total. To destroy them, players have to hack up to four different consoles spread across the area in order to disable the Toxin Injector's protection field, making it vulnerable to the Tritium Battery. Each console is connected to the injector via an orange pipeline cable, which serves as a visual clue which leads to the associated consoles. After hacking all four consoles, the Injector will be vulnerable for a short period of time, during which the Tritium bomb must be detonated (by destabilizing it) next to it to destroy the Toxin Injector. After destroying all four, the stage is considered complete and will end with the end mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Stage 2: Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Grineer Shipyard. In this stage, the objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military in order to uncover Councilor Vay Hek's location for the Lotus to track. The mission starts out in the said tileset, with the players ordered to infiltrate further. On the way, the players will encounter a vast room with a sophisticated lock system, hindering progress. There are a total of eight large orange buttons, with four being on each of the two parallel wings platforms, separated by a pool of waste. Next to these buttons are large red symbols. Situated in the middle between the two parallel platforms is a large screen with a row of eight circles underneath it, as well as a large door. Finally, there are four hacking consoles (called panic buttons in this instance) at each of the four corners of the large room. To begin the cycle and security decryption process, one of the four consoles (with the designated console glowing in yellow) at the four corners of the room must be hacked to decrypt the password. Once hacked, the large screen in the middle of the room will emit a siren and display a Grineer symbol. The objective is to find the symbol that corresponds with it at one of the eight panels and step on the button. Once the correct button is pressed, it will turn from orange to blue, and one of the eight circles underneath the large screen will glow blue to indicate this. Upon completing the cycle, and one of the four consoles will now have to be hacked to begin another cycle. To open the security door underneath the screen, all players will need to continue the decryption process until all the respective panels are pressed in the proper order, failing to do otherwise (by stepping on the wrong panel or getting off a panel) will siren the security system and damage every players on the panels with a lethal damage, restarting the encryption. Inside the locked area, players are faced with a Fomorian Core, which they must Hijack in order to lure out Councilor Vay Hek. Instead of hacking consoles, the mission introduces short circuited railing, which will stop and damage the core on contact and zaps nearby players with continuous damage. Should this happen, move away from the core for the tram to move the core backwards, away from the railing. In order to deactivate the railing, players have to step up to three different pressure panels to progress, with at least one player present to move the core. As the players progress, The Grustrag Three and Councilor Vay Hek, both at level 100 will eventually interfere the mission, serving as a reinforcement to the Grineer force. While it is possible to defeat the three, attacking Counculor Vay Hek will eventuallly lead him to escape, much like the first phase of his boss pattern. Upon transferring the Fomorian Core to the Liset, the stage will be considered complete and will end with the mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Stage 3: Vay Hek Assassination The third and final stage transports players into a Grineer Settlement. The objective is to assasinate Councilor Vay Hek and end his reign against the Tenno once and for all. The mission will directly lead players to a boss room, where they will encounter Councilor Vay Hek inserting himself into his Terra Frame, ready to fight head-on. Unlike the encounter on Oro, Earth, Councilor Vay Hek is immune to all damage due to the five power plants surrounding the area granting him invincibility. In order to disable his protective field, players will need to light all five power plants on fire by detonating a charged Tritium Battery inside the structure. A Tritium Battery will occasionally be brought in by the enemies, which the players have to kill in order to obtain the bomb. Similar to the first stage, a warframe needs to charge it by carrying it ( ), although the battery will drain energies twice as fast by 50s-1 in order to charge it much faster. Once charged, the plant entrance can be opened by stepping up to two different pads, connected via pipelines to the door. Once inside, carrier must drop the battery into the vent and escapes before it detonates the building. Repeat this step on the rest of the plants to wear off his protective field in order to defeat him. In addition, the Lotus will warn the players of the prescence of a Balor Fomorian in the system interfering the boss battle. Fortunately, the Grinner have to send a laser signal to the Fomorian to signify the exact location coordinate before it can directly fire, which is done if the four terminals in the center are activated by the Grineer. If the players fail to prevent so, Councilor Vay Hek will command the fomorian to fire its laser cannon at the players, which will down any players that fail to take cover from the cannon. In addition, this attack will extinguish all the burning plantss, sending the players back to square one. Once he is defeated, Councilor Vay Hek will be forced to escape the Tenno and the stage will be considered complete, fully completing the raid. If this is the player's first completion, the Lotus will award them a Sevahti Sekhara badge for completing it. Rewards The rewards for completion of the raid are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3-D Animated Badge : "Sevhati Sekhara" **Only upon first completion of the raid. Notes * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. * The number of buttons that are to be held down in the second stage of the raid is equal to the number of players. * Players in the Rift Plane can't activate buttons, and entering the rift will count as leaving a button. * Being in a bleedout state while lying on a pressure panel in all stages of the raid will not deactivate the button, as long as you remain on it, but dying will. Media Warframe The Law Of The Retribution Raid Stage 1 Warframe Raid "The Law of Retribution"-0 de:Das Gesetz der Vergeltung Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:Trial